dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dijon (MajinGogito)
Dijon (pronounced DEE-JAN) is a Namekian Warrior and one of the two tritagonists in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He makes his debut in the Planet Namek Saga in the episode, "Landing on Namek!" Later in the saga, he becomes member of Tharos' Elite alongside Tharos, Daikon, and Kanta. Dijon will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Dijon looks similar to all Namekians, only he is a few inches shorter than Nail... being a teenager at the time of the story. He is taller and more slender than most Namekians on Planet Namek at the time of the story. He has many battle scars and bruises on his body that are possibly from the many battles that he had been in while protecting his family. His skin is a lighter green color than Piccolo's and is about Dende's color. Dijon actually has two primary outfits that he wears throughout the story. His first outfit, which he mostly wears from his debut to the Planet Earth Saga is a white scarf around his neck which looks quite similar to Nail's scarf, a grey-black belt, and silver-white pants (also similar to Nail). He wraps his hands in a white colored Hand Wrap and keeps it like that even when fighting. He has brown shoes like most Namekians also wear. His second appearance, which he gains while on Earth, is very similar to his first appearance. he removes the white scarf and instead, begins to wear a gi similar to Piccolo's, but instead, white-silverish in color. He still wears the hand wraps occasionally. Personality Dijon's personality is similar to Nail's in a way. He has a heroic, honorable persona, wanting the best for his people. He dedicates his life to the protection of his family and the people of Namek, since he is one of the strongest Namekians on Namek. He cares deeply about his Namekian family, even risking his own life for them. He has great knowledge and is possibly one of the strongest Namekians of his time, and he is also able to become a Super Namek (and also later forms after leaving Namek). History Dijon makes his debut when he sees the spaceship of Tharos, Daikon, and Kanta land on Namek. He greets the Saiyans and ask what they want with his planet and why were they on it. He quickly draws the conclusion that the three are evil and begins to attempt to fight Tharos to protect his own race. Tharos, seemingly excited about the fight, powers up and the two begin fighting in the middle of nowhere. After toying with the Namekian for a while, Tharos transforms into a Super Saiyan. Instead of being stunned, Dijon smiles as he begins to power-up. After a while, Dijon reveals his new form, which is a Super Namekian. He continues to fight Tharos and explains that the Super Saiyan transformation isn't the strongest form of the Super Saiyan. As the fight wages on, he explains how some Saiyans managed to transcend the Super Saiyan, and that his first mentor Piccolo told him about the stories. After a few more minutes, Dijon gives up after being bested by the Saiyan and tells Tharos to attempt to stay calm in his Super Saiyan form before leading the group into a city, as he could sense the anger in Tharos' heart when he transformed into a Super Saiyan during their battle. As the group buys items they need for their ship, Dijon sees a figure in the distance. He follows the figure and it reveals itself as Sub Zero, the oldest brother of Brizzard. The Arcosian manages to convince Dijon that Tharos and his friends are heartless monsters and that they only want to kill all the Namekians like they did to their own race and his brother. He then smirks as he tells Dijon that he'll give him a fantastic prize of one million Zeni if he brings him Tharos and that he can just leave Kanta and Daikon be, not wanting anything to do with them. Dijon began to think about whether the figure was right or not of the Saiyan's intentions. He meets up with the Saiyans and camps out with them, compromising a plan to deliver Tharos to the Arcosian's location. Dijon makes his move later that night and tries to kidnap Tharos. Kanta awakes and stands in his way and attempts to fight him to save Tharos. She is knocked unconscious by the Namekian before Dijon brings Tharos to Sub Zero with the help of his telekinesis. After leaving he begins to eavesdrop on Sub Zero's conversation with Tharos. He hears that he was used and that when he said that he would give Dijon the Zeni the next day that the Tyrant lied. Dijon becomes angry as he goes to Daikon and Kanta and explains why he did what he did. He is forgiven and the three go to rescue Tharos, who has handled some of Sub Zero's men on his own. The four fight off Sub Zero's forces and kills the Arcosian that wronged him, Sub Zero. Dijon begins to join the Saiyans on their journey and says that they should go to Planet Arcose, considering that it is Brizzard's homeplanet in hope of finding a form of weakness to the Arcosian Overlord. Dijon has a much less role like Kanta in the later Sagas, not getting as much screen time as the likes of Prince Daikon and Tharos, though he still happens to be a main character. He does however, train and get stronger through the series. In the Android Infinity Saga he manages to stay on par with Android Infinity in close combat until he begins to be drained of his energy. He also trains in the Training Saga and reaches a new level of the Super Namekian form, Super Namek 2 or the Mega Namekian. He fights alongside Kanta against the army while Daikon and Tharos handle Buunior and Brizzard in the final saga. He does however, face off against Buuzard to allow Daikon and Tharos the time they need to perform the Fusion Dance. After five years following, Dijon becomes the new Guardian of Earth and has trained to become an Ultimate Namekian. He is also seen training two young Namekians, who are possibly his offspring. Transformations Super Namekian This is Dijon's first ascension. In this form, Dijon's skin becomes a slightly darker shade of green than he was before and his shirt disappears. He becomes quite bulkier and taller than in his base as his strength increases. He develops strong techniques and becomes quicker and faster than his base form. He achieved this form sometime before his debut. His power increases 45x his base maximum. First shown when he transformed to attempt to be on par with Super Saiyan Tharos during their first battle. Mega Namekian Also called Super Namekian 2. Dijon becomes even stronger in this form. He becomes cloaked in an electrical aura and his skin becomes a bit darker once more. His antennae stick up and he becomes quite powerful and aggressive. His attacks become more devastating and his power is increased 75x his maximum in his base. Shown briefly when Dijon was facing Brizzard's army and also when Dijon was training on Kami's Lookout. In this form, he becomes unforgiving and angered, much like the Super Saiyan 2 form of Tharos and Prince Daikon. Ultimate Namekian Also called Super Namekian 3. This is Dijon's strongest form, which he gained by training at his hardest in his Mega Namek form while on the ruined Kami's Lookout under an unnamed son of Piccolo (Jr) and an elderly Dende. He gains tremendous power and his skin becomes way darker. He gains a more electrifying aura and he becomes merciless and powerful. If he masters it, he will become less cocky and aggresive. His power increases 110x his max. This is Dijon's most powerful transformation. The longer he stays in this form, the more energy he uses and he may be forced out of the transformation if he exerts too much of his energy, exactly like the Super Saiyan 3 form. Great Namek This is Dijon's form when he grows to a massive size. It is used when he needs to face a huge opponent or needs purelbrute strength. This transformation increases his power 20x his maximum base power. He used it when fighting bigger opponents such as Sub Zero in his second form and later Android Infinity. He rarely uses it thanks to its huge decrease in speed, making him unable to hit stronger opponents. First used when facing Tharos on Namek, before he ascended to his Super Namekian form. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Regeneration *Ki Sense *Wild Sense *Telekinesis *Ki Suppression *Kiakosen *False Courage Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Blast Barrage *Special Beam Cannon *Explosive Demon Wave *Explosive Shield *Light Grenade *Ki Rush Wave *Protect my Family! *You'll Pay for That! Kill List TBA Battles Planet Namek Saga *Dijon (Base, Super Namek) VS Tharos (Base, Super Saiyan) *Dijon VS Kanta *Dijon (Super Namek) VS Sub Zero (1st form) Trivia *Although Dijon is genderless like all Namekians, people still refer to him as a male... saying "he", "him" or, "his". *He is only five years old (Teenage Namekian Years) during his first appearance *Dijon says that he is a descendant of Nail and that he was trained by Piccolo, which means that Piccolo was possibly on Namek at the time of the story, which would make sense because Dijon performs some of Piccolo's techniques in the story. *He will be a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. *He is the one of the strongest Namekians on Planet Namek during the time period of this story. *He knows of the Legends of the Super Saiyan. Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Genderless Category:Characters with ki Category:Healers Category:Aliens Category:Super Namekian Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Guardians Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Supporting character Category:Villains Category:Fusion Users